


Trump really is putin’s Bitch.

by Gaychonk



Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [4]
Category: World politics - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Crack Fic, Daddy Fetish, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, demon penis, dom Putin, hydraulic jack, lot’s of cum, mile long penis, submissive Trump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaychonk/pseuds/Gaychonk
Summary: When people say “orange man bad.” they really mean “orange man gay.”
Relationships: Vladimir Putin/Donald Trump
Series: Disgusting crack fics, the series. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Trump really is putin’s Bitch.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this because trump is gay and bad. *don’t flame me owoowowowowo*

“P-Putin-s-sama! Plz don’t make me cu-cum!”  
Moaned trump as Putin’s mile long schlock spat its white, globular fluid into trump-Chan’s smol anus which caused Donald’s definitely not flabby ass cheeks to spread 5 meters apart. The resulting clap from those hairy buns slapping together was so loud it leveled every tree, building and man within a 500ft radius. When the ass cheek explosion hit Putin, it just bounced harmlessly off his Massive abs. “Nice ass u got there, Donny.”  
Donald-San pitifully smol pp shot it’s load onto Obamacare. Putin looked away as trump shited upon some American soldiers.  
“Next time you shit upon American soldiers, i’ll give u some money for it.” Said Putin. “S-sorry pu-Putin-sa-sama I w-will owo.”  
Whimpered trump as he screwed over a black man “a-and I will make it l-leaks to the p-press.”  
“You’ll better”  
Putin thought backwards in time until he came upon when he first met Donald at Jeffrey Epstein’s party in secret. He remembered the first he pounded those not-flabby ass cheeks. And he remembered when trump said that the USA can’t have a gay president that hates gays “p-Putin-sama my su-supporters hate gay people so if the knew I is a g-gay they w-would l-lynch me *owo cries* Putin-sama will yowo p-protect m-me?” *owo looks up hopefully*  
“of course I will kitten”  
reassured Putin. But what he really meant was: I will protect that ass, and only that ass, you kooky kitten. *end of flashback* Putin’s mile long shlong penetrated Donald’s big butt and coiled up its untire length in his ass. “P-Putin-Chan!”  
Screamed Donald as he fucking died. Putin went up to Donald’s dead corpse and said “yes now to steal his money”  
and that’s what happened and the world is way better now that Donnie’s dead.

*fin*


End file.
